Hitomebore
by Vemari
Summary: Blood Red Sky filled the night above the Uchiha home. The whole clan was killed.Gaara merely stood before the dead body of his Uncle, no longer scared, and all alone under the same sky. I'm Bad At Summary's!  [GaaIta, Future LEMON... I promise]


**Okay, I don't own anything about Naruto, or the Character's that I'm using for my little Story.**

**If you don't like Yaoi, Male/Male stuff, then why on Earth did you even look something like this up!?**

**Anyway, on with the Story! **nn

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 1**

Gaara was just another boy born into the Sand Village. Though, the only thing that was considered wrong with him was the fact that he had a demon inside of him. Cursed with it before he was even born into the world, and into the arms of his parents, that already hated the fact their son would posses something so evil, and cruel. His mother had no remorse over it, since she was killed while giving birth to the child, whereas, when the boy named Gaara reached an older age was when his Father was killed also. Leaving him with his Uncle, at the age of a small toddler; 5 years old. His power threatened the whole Village, everyone was terrified of the young boy already at his age. One night after having a talk with his Uncle, a talk that made him miss more of his Mother. Hearing that she had loved him dearly, which made him think on it, carrying him up to the roof of the Sand House he lived in.

The moon was arched into the foggy, pitch black sky, and he sat on the ledge of the Roof. Hands clasped together, as he stared into his lap, his Sea-Foam coloured eyes studied something that wasn't even there. Suddenly, out of no-where he could hear the whisps of a sword being hurdled at him, but the sand loomed over the back of him, protecting him from the weapon that was there. The boys eyes widened in sure surprise of the action, and turned around to see his attacker. A man clad in all black, with a mask over his face to protect his identity from the prey he was sent to kill that night. Request of the frightened Villagers. Gaara's little body trembled lightly in the night, and waited for the person to attack again. The attacker came charging at him, and the sand did the same back to him, encircling him. Slowly killing the man in the ball of sand. Some blood came from it, and the attacker was thrusted out of the Sand, and against the wall. Blood easing out of the wound from his own sword going through him.

Gaara inched closer, his small shaking hands wanted to see who it was. Unmasking the person wasn't as easy as some would have thought really. Since once he noticed the small wound that carressed over the Attacker's finger, with a white bandage, his Uncle's face popped into mind.Causing him to gasp in shock, as his trembling hand quickly removed the mask from the Man. Blondish hair came from underneath it, supported by the face of Gaara's Uncle. His fragile mouth, stood agape, as his mouth felt dry. "Uncle! Why! W-Why-- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Gaara said in a shaky voice, as he felt tears come to his big eyes. Easing their way down his pale, porclein cheeks.

"I was ordered to Gaara." His Uncle said, feeling more blood come to his mouth. As it easily became obvious that he was dying right there on the Roof of his own house. "Gaara, I'm sorry for doing that. But, I am sorry for all the lies I've told you in the past. About your Mother," he was going to get it all out in one breath, as he felt himself give away. His soul easing away from his body, like a whisp of smoke. "No one... ever loved you Gaara. Not even you're Mother. Ever since she knew what possessed you, she lost interest immediately. I never loved you either." his breath stopped, and his head tilted back against the Sand wall more. Eyes rolled into the back of his head, as Gaara was crying there. He had fallen to his knees, and he sat there sobbing. Everyone in the Village would soon know that someone was dead, as the night sky that was once a pict black, was now a Bloody Red colour, and the moon glowed an Orange colour. Though, for that Village, they weren't the only one. Since over in the Hidden Leaf Village - Konoha - their sky rested the same.

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

Itachi was making his rounds around the side of the Village, that held all the Uchiha relatives. His long, Raven coloured pony-tail flipping behind him as he walked. His outfit already stained with the blood of all the innocent people he had already killed and slaughtered in their runs and shreiks of terror. Seeing all their kin killed, children and parents alike. Itachi didn't care whom it was in his way, cause if you were there, you were sentenced to an early death that caught you by surprise. His last stop was his own House, only containing his Parents at the moment. Younger brother Sasuke was still at school, or just on his way home. He'd be in for a very mind wakening surprise as he entered the house.

Sasuke ran down the street, as the street lamps cut on. Sandels patting against the stone street, as his small hand clutched the bag on his side. Spiked, Onyx hair flowed behind him as he ran. White capri's made flapping noises as the cold wind rushed against them. The young boy - around 6 or so, skidded to an unexpected stop as he noticed the streets to be eerily deserted. That made him start to run faster, and stare in horror at the dead bodies of his Uncles and Grandparents. Eyes widened liked a deer in headlights, as he swallowed back the eager lump in his throat formed. He ran on down the street, wondering who could have done all that.Worried more about his Parents, as he ran around the whole house, everything tumbled over and emptied.

Finally came the back room, and he took of his shoes to enter the Dojo. Sasuke's breathing had went heavy, yet quick as his heart raced. With a shaking hand he opened the door, only to be welcomed by the horror and smell of fresh blood from his parents. The moon eluminating their massacered bodies as they laid in the middle of a window. "Mother! Father!" Sasuke screamed running to aid his parents, but was stopped by the glinting of a pair of Red eyes, by a human sized figure that crept from out of the shadows. Holding a sword in his hands, was the taller figure of his brother... Itachi. "Brother! Why?!" he asked, seeing the blood on the blade of the sword. The same colour red as the puddle around his Parent's know dead body.

"My Reason's aren't necessary. I just need you to know, that I am not going to kill you tonight Brother. I'd rather wait until you're older, and the rage and anger that you will get for me will form better. Maybe make you more worth a fight than all the measly beings that were nothing underneath my power," Itachi spoke in a very low voice. Yet, it was audible and cold. No emotion came from it, just something dead and over powering. Sasuke stared in awe at his brother, emense tears coming to his eyes, and falling down. He still couldn't beleive that his brother would do such a thing. Standing up, he found the strength to run. Wanting to just run far away from the nightmare that had actually come to life, and stared him in the eye. Pushing open the door, he ran down the streets. Not looing back to be able to see the Blood Red Sky above him, mocking his innocent presence.

* * *

Gaara was now 13 years old, and was going to Konoha for the fight that would allow him to pass up to a higher rank. He wasn't thinking much about it, as he walked through the Forest with Temari nagging at him beside him. Temari's hands were moving around, pointing at a few things, talking about something that Gaara really wasn't much interested in. Most likely something about girl stuff, or some crap like that. They wouldn't leave the big room of tree's in about 2 hours, if they kept up at this rate. Longer if Temari needed to stop. His Red hair covered his Sea-Foam eyes, that were lined with black. Perfect for his porclein complextion.

"Gaara! Come on! Maybe if we get there early, we'll be able to do more things in this so called Village," Temari urged her Team partner more, beckoning with her small hand. Not so strong looking, but once in battle Temari could put up a good punch, especially with the fan and her jutsus. Though, Gaara could easily get rid of the annoying Blonde friend of his.

Gaara glanced over at Temari. He rarely felt like speaking, so he merely nodded his head very slightly in the girl's direction. She smiled brightly, obviously happy that maybe they'd get there faster, even though she wasn't much of the 'Girly' type most of the time. It was always about fighting accasionally. Picking up their speed through the Forest, they inched even closer to something that wasn't suppose to be there. People... in the Forest. That weren't with the Village really. More like enemies like this Two Person team of Temari and Gaara.

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

Itachi crouched over the firepit that had went out over the night. His black pony-tail falling over the side of his shoulder, stray strands flapped into the air from the breeze. A taller man, with a large sword to the side of him came from a high branched Tree. The man had a bluish-gray complexion, and sharp teeth. Looking pretty much like a shark or something. A monster creature non-the least. He joined the 18 year old. "We wont enter the Village yet. Give them more of a secure feeling, before we approach. Give em' a shock," Itachi spoke in a very low, and cold voice as he stood up, and stared over at his Partner. Glancing around and beyond the Tree's.

Very faint footsteps could be heard, by smaller beings. Possibly humans in Itachi's ears. His red eyes furrowed close together as he grew more alert to the noises. His outfit rolling back into the air, with wrinkles in the fabric of the clothing. Gaara and Temari was walking in the direction of Itachi and the other man, not sensing them just then or at all for that matter. Gaara suddenly stopped in his tracks as he entered the small clearing where before him stood two Ninja's. Obviously stronger then him, and older than both him and Temari. Temari stood there alittle shocked at first, but regained her posture, not wanting to look weak. Not infront of Gaara.

"It's just measly children Itachi!" The man screamed, annoyed at that. He was really in the hopes of some good action happening for them soon. Waiting to attack the Village wasn't getting any fun anymore.

Gaara looked alittle annoyed too, and walked around Temari. Doing anything he could to leave the weird Ninja's infront of him. Not having to say anything, Temari tried to follow Gaara closing, until the Itachi dude came leaping over. Landing sloppily ontop of the red headed boy, glaring down at the small face below him. His hands were resting on the ground as he sort of crouched ontop of the younger Boy. Temari was shocked at the fact that the person could get that close to Gaara without having the sand react to that. Gaara was the same, as he stared up wide eyed.

"What's you're name kid?" Itachi growled at the smaller figure below him, kicking the kid in the side as he stood up. Hand having to push against Gaara's chest as he stood himself up. He arched up an eyebrow at the kid as he brushed off dust that got on the black robes of his.

Temari lurched forward. "Leave Gaara alone!" she yelped, pulling out the large fan she used to battle with. Gaara laid there still. Itachi had touched his chest, and the small brief moment of that sent shivers down his back, and he got this funny feeling in his gut. Like the immediate feeling he had towards his Uncle... it was lo-- NO! Itachi was just a weirdo dude that came at him from no where, and he was just going to leave him alone. Forget about him quickly, so he wouldn't be destracted for the Fights.

"Uchiha, come on. They're both worthless of out time," The taller man requested, as him and Itachi leaped to high branches in tree's and out into the darker distance of the Forest. Temari stayed her distance from Gaara, waiting for the boy to stand up. He finally did, and looked at her wide eyed, and slightly shocked at himself. Grunting, he got over it quickly, and was back to being all 'depressed', as they continued their journey to the Konoha Village that they were heading too. Another 30 minutes left to go from the point they were at just a moment before ago.

* * *

"I don't even know why you bothered with that kid, Itachi!" The grey man exclaimed, as he sat down around the fire with his Blade across his crossed legs. Cleaning the silver from the blood and gore that ceased on it, making a bold history of deaths be remembered. He stared down at his Sword, as Itachi stood. Not daring to get his robes dirty. Hah, such a girly girl when it came to that. Itachi didn't like to get dirty alot, unless of course it was in some sort of perverted way of course. But, he'd never admit that to anyone, not even his dear, younger brother, Sasuke. He'd only be more like Kakashi-Sensei or something.

Itachi's mind kept drifting to the Crimson haired boy, with the wide, black rimmed eyes. Sea-Foam Green they were, but suddenly he grimanced at the eye colour. The dreadful noise of some Blonde kid jumping around, with wide bright Blue eyes. Sasuke's Rival of the Team-7... Naruto. Yes, Itachi had seen the dreadful little pest about before, only causing Trouble or trying out new flavoured Ramen. So typical. You would have suspected that Naruto would be huge with all the pounds of Ramen he could consume in one meal! Besides that, Itachi's mind wondered where that Gaara person was. Him and that Girl were heading into the direction of Konoha. That's where he could find him... WAIT! He wasn't going to go looking for some kid that was randomly in his presence. No, but the feeling that Itachi kept receiving in his Stomach made him angry oddly. It was a feeling that had been long forgotten in his list of Emotions. Long Forgotten in the Uchiha, but now... after one glimse of someone after a few years, that Emotion was back. It actually scared Itachi.

"Hey... Itachi! You aren't thinking about that little Brat... Are you?" The voice of his Partner finally hit Itachi in the head, as he averted his eyes downward onto the man. His eyes narrowed menecly at the figure, and took out a long sigh before shaking his head stiffly. If he had answered that quickly, then it would have been very obvious that he was thinking about Gaara. That'd only cause his Partner to think he cared for him, or something. Or maybe take up the wrong idea and think he wanted to go kill the kid for messing up their plotting. Either way it was insane.

"Why would I anyway?" Itachi said in a slow, low voice as he stared back out into the darkness that blanketed the Trees. "I'm going to scope out the Forest some. Don't leave the fire burning all night. People will notice it easily," he added after a moment of pausing. With that said, and an approving nod from his Partner, he jumped up into a high branch, and jumped from branch to branch. Making it look like he was doing what he had said. Itachi couldn't believe what he was doing, but his body and mind lamely forced him to. Itachi Uchiha, the emotionless murderer, was actually going looking for Gaara. The Red head he only saw a few hours before.

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

Temari sat on her bed, in a Nightgown. Her and Gaara had made it to the Hidden Leaf Village finally, and rented a Room in one of the Many Motels in the Village. She sat cross legged, and stared out the Open Window. It was going to be a long and quiet night as far as she could see it. Temari had already let down her blonde hair, like she always did before she took a shower to go to bed. Although, Gaara was outside in the Cold Night, sitting ontop of the Roof. "I wonder wants gotten into Gaara... It's making me slightly worry," She said to herself in a very quiet voice. She didn't want Gaara to hear her, despite the big difference between the bed and the window, and from the Window to the top of the Roof.

Gaara sat up on the Roof, his bent legs pulled up close to his chest. Nothing important was on his mind as he stared blankly at the Pitch black sky. Well, he figured thinking of that Uchiha wasn't all that important. Though, him being a Uchiha made him hate him, since he was related to that Sasuke boy. But, he was actually kind of Beautiful with the long, Onyx hair, and firm face frame. He was surprised by the fact that he had let the Man get that close to him. It was alittle shocking at first. But, the brief connection and feeling of clothe on clothe made him close to a hard-on instantly. Gaara's Sexuality wasn't something he was even sure about himself. He figured himself to be Bisexual, but never as far as only liking one Gender, and being Gay. Never. . . Or so he forced himself to believe.

He should have atleast have something in for Temari. She is always almost so vulnerable around him, and he could easily just grab her one day, and fuck her senseless, and until she only saw stars. Probably would end up in the Hospital for massive bruising. Those thoughts made him laugh evily, and surprisingly not give him a hard-on. Any 'normal', Straight dude would have obviously gotten hard, and need to release himself in a lame bathroom stall. Of course no one would have noticed the cum or something, being the fact that the majority of Bathrooms had White Tilings for the Floors, so it'd just be the salty stench of it, and slightly un-even coats of white on the flooring, that could be mistooken as something different.

Now, he needed to get away from the Room him and Temari shared. Them sharing a Bathroom together was going to be an even harder thing, so he told himself he would just go out into the Village, and walk around. Even though he was told not to do so, but he was never exactly the kind to listen to other peoples Rules. Standing up on the dark, slanted Roof, he jumped down onto the dark, concrete Streets, that were actually filled with drunk people of the Night. The people that were most noticable was the Hookers, both Male and Females that loathed the Streets, just trying to throw themselves at anyone that walked by. Which was mainly the adults, besides the very out of placed RedHeaded Gaara.

The darkness of the Night didn't help him see where he was going. As Gaara turned the corner, after straightening out his Black T-shirt that he wore since it got ruffled up and wrinkled by a Hooker trying to grab him into it's little 'entertainment' party, he ended up turning into another person. Someone who was massively taller than him, and he hadn't been smart enough to be capable of sensing the Others Chakira. Growling low into his throat, the Redhead looked up the trailing line of a black Robe, and up past the high collar of it, only to meet the gaze of a Red Eyed Man. Long Onyx Hair in a low pony-tail, and that firm framed face. It was. . . _**Itachi.**_

* * *

Please Review. Critize all you want, only will make me want to work harder on getting better at writing. And, I'll try to write a Second Chapter Even if I don't get many reviews asking me to continue.


End file.
